Into the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World/Stop Kaos
Batman: '''Now where are we? '''Gandalf: We could ask someone. (A Man with a Suitcase bumps into them, and it is revealed to be Newt Scamander) Newt Scamander: '''Dreadfully sorry about that. '''Ryan: It's Ok.... Huh? Who are you? Newt Scamander: '''I'm Newt Scamander. '''Harry Potter: Are you a wizard? Newt Scamander: '''Of course, and who might you be? '''Harry: '''Harry Potter. '''Newt Scamander: '''Pleasure to meet you. '''Harry Potter: '''You too. '''Meg: '''So what are you doing? '''Newt Scamander: I was looking for my pets. Matau: '''Who? '''Newt Scamander: '''Just some. I did have some beasts. '''Emmet: (in the 9th Doctor's Voice) Fantastic! Owen Grady: '''And what's in the Suitcase? '''Newt Scamander: '''Oh, there's alot of Creatures that I put on my travels. '''Gandalf: Goodness. I didn't know that. Newt Scamander: '''Anyway, can you help me? '''Cody: '''For what? '''Newt Scamander: '''To save New York from all those Portals. Look around! They saw every bad guys destroyed New York '''Newt Scamander: Those Portals has released all the Creature that I don't know about, even though it took Tina's Wand. Look! They saw them steal item and throw them to the Portal Newt Scamander: '''And I have to get it back from them! Even though, I have to Rescue them too. They saw them taking Dipper, Mabel and their Friends away to the Building '''Dipper: '''Help us! '''Mabel: '''They are taking us to the Building! '''Newt Scamander: '''They were from another Dimension and they need my help from them. We have to save the City or else they're take over New York. '''Ryan: '''Okay, let's do it! They went for to save the City even Dipper and his friends '''Tino: '''We have hurry and save the City! They are fighting many Bad Guys and they went off to save Dipper and their Friends and it was Kaos '''Emmet: Kaos? Kaos: The Special and he got some Allies. How Cute. Ryan: '''Are you the one who causing New York into Chaos? '''Kaos: '''Bingo! '''Newt Scamander: '''And where's Tina's Wand? '''Kaos: '''Right in my Hand. He throw it to the Portal '''Bad Cop: '''What are you doing? '''Kaos: '''Giving this to Vortech. Bye. He's gonna a leave '''Kaos: '''Oh, and one more thing. Save them because I'm drowning them. Then the Cage is going down with Dipper and his friends '''Ford: '''Help! '''Stan: '''We're gonna drown! '''Soos: '''Hurry! '''Ryan: '''We have to save them! They are gonna save them, but they don't know which button was to stop '''Laval: '''Maybe this Button. He press the Button and it release the Sharks and they look hungry for Dipper and his friends '''Dipper: '''Wrong button! '''Ryan: '''Sorry! He press the Button and the Water look electrified '''Ford: '''Stop shocking us! '''Ryan: '''My bad! He press another Button and it release all the Piranha and they all look Hungry too '''Stan: Not that one! Ryan: '''Oops! He press the Button and it release the Snakes '''Bad Cop: '''Snakes. Why does it have to be snakes. '''Ryan: '''Which button should I choose?! Then Codu press the Button and Cage has stop '''Ryan: '''Whoa, how did you do that? '''Cody: '''Well, because that button say off. '''Ryan: That will work. They get them off Dipper: '''Phew, thanks for saving us. '''Batman: '''No problem. let's take you home. X-PO has opened a Portal for Dipper and his friends to Gravity Falls and they went back home '''Ryan: '''Alright, let's go. '''Batman: '''Except for me, my leg is broken for running. '''Ryan: Let us help ya, Batman. They carried him and take him to the Portal and our Heroes went to another Portal